Harry Potter und der Berg der Erlösung
by Ezechiel von Eichendorff
Summary: Eine Geschichte über geheimnisvolle, sagenumwobene Artefakte, deren Wirkung niemandem bekannt sind und eine Beziehung, die ihrer nicht würdig zu sein scheint. - - - Infos: Achtung Spoiler! HG/DM, HP/DM, Fantasy, Romance, Slash
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

„Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe!"

„Ja, ich weiß..."

„Liebst du mich auch noch?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Ich wollte das nicht."

„Ich weiß."

„Wir waren so unterschiedlich..."

„Ich weiß."

„...und nun sind wir gleich!"

„Glaubst du?"

„Ich weiß es und du weißt es auch!"

„Ich weiß."

* * *

Ich freue mich, Euch meine FanFiction "Harry Potter und der Berg der Erlösung" vorzustellen. Es handelt sich hierbei um den Prolog der Geschichte, welcher sie Euch ein wenig schmackhaft machen soll. Es sind einige Kapitel in Planung und manche davon sind sogar schon fertiggestellt. Ich werde etwa alle sieben Tage die Geschichte auf den neusten Stand bringen. Ich wäre hocherfreut, wenn ihr meine FanFiction bookmarken würdet oder später nochmal reinschaut! Viel Spaß wünscht euch:

Euer Ezechiel von Eichendorff


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

Harry wusste von sich selbst, dass er nicht einfach war. Er wusste auch, dass er schon viele Dinge getan hatte, die er später bereut hatte. Doch dies waren Kleinigkeiten im Vergleich dazu, was ihm nun durch den Sinn ging. Er wusste natürlich noch nicht, ob er es zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt wirklich bereuen würde, doch er musste sich eingestehen, dass er diese Möglichkeit durchaus in Betracht zog. Er musste daran denken, wie alles begonnen hatte, wie es dazu kam, dass er vor eine solche Wahl gestellt werden konnte - oder besser - wie er sich selbst vor so eine Wahl stellen konnte, insgeheim gab er dem Stein die Schuld, doch er wusste, dass der Stein sich keine Schuld zuschreiben ließe...

Es geschah eines Abends, als Harry sich in London aufhielt. Er wollte sich gerade auf den Weg nach Hause machen, da sah er eine Sternschnuppe, wie er nach oben blickte, ein hell leuchtender Punkt am Nachthimmel. Doch eigenartigerweise schien die Sternschnuppe immer näher zu kommen, so als schlüge sie demnächst auf dem Erdboden auf. Und viel zu langsam war sie auch, um eine Sternschnuppe sein zu können. „Seltsam", dachte Harry bei sich selbst. Unverzüglich machte er sich in die Richtung auf, in welche die vermeintliche Sternschnuppe flog. Das leuchtende Etwas wurde immer langsamer und begann schließlich sogar eine bläuliche Farbe anzunehmen. Harry staunte, als er dem Objekt so nahe war, dass es kaum zehn Meter über ihm schwebte. Er konnte noch immer nicht erkennen, worum es sich tatsächlich handelte, und dennoch nahm ihn dessen Schönheit vollkommen ein. Das azurblaue Licht, das von ihm ausging pulsierte kaum merklich und tauchte die Umgebung in ein azides, unwirkliches Hell. Harry musste nun schon drei Kilometer zurückgelegt haben, denn er befand sich bereits in der St Thomas's Road, etwas entfernt konnte er bereits das Highbury Stadium erkennen. Er schaute um sich; niemand war zu sehen. Der Flug des immer blauer werdenden Etwas wurde immer flacher, je näher es sich der Erde befand. Harry hätte es bereits anfassen können, doch seine Erfahrung ermahnte ihn und er ließ es weiterfliegen, bis es endlich auf dem Boden aufkam. Nun konnte er sehen, was es war - oder zumindest was es zu sein schien: ein Stein.


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Der Stein lag im Gras verborgen, nur das Licht, das er abgab, strahlte daraus hervor. Harry hockte davor und fragte sich, was für ein Stein dies wohl sein möge und noch viel mehr interessierte ihn, woher dieser Stein herkam.

Harry streckte seine Rechte dem Stein entgegen und merkte, dass er gar nicht heiß war, wie er es eigentlich erwartet hätte. Ganz im Gegenteil, der Stein strahlte eine Kühle aus, die Harry erschaudern ließ. Er zog sein Sweatshirt aus und wickelte den Stein darin ein – nichts geschah. Harry atmete erleichtert auf. So konnte er ihn wenigstens transportieren.

Langsam und nachdenklich ging er die St Thomas's Road weiter, stieg bei der Station Arsenal in die Underground und fuhr bis zur Station Turnpike Lane. Von dort aus machte er sich auf den Weg in die Lausanne Road, wo sein Haus stand. Gedankenversunken schritt er ins Bad, wusch seine Hände und sein Gesicht und legte sich anschließend ins Bett. Neben sich legte er das Sweatshirtknäuel hin und öffnete es. Harry betrachtete den Stein durchaus mit Bewunderung; das Licht pulsierte noch immer langsam und obwohl das Licht blau war, machte es einen wärmenden Eindruck, auch wenn dem in der Tat nicht so war. Harry wickelte den Stein wieder ein und schlief bald ein.


	4. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Am nächsten Morgen richtete sich Harry ungestüm im Bett auf, ein Albtraum hatte ihn geweckt. Mit zerzausten Haaren – noch mehr als sonst – saß er nun aufrecht da und blickte einen Moment lang ins Leere. Und dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen; wieso war es ihm nicht schon gestern eingefallen? Er ging duschen und zog sich etwas an, packte den immer noch in sein Shirt gewickelten Stein und ohne einen Happen zu essen, schloss er die Tür hinter sich, ging zum Wagen und stieg ein. Er schnallte sich an und hielt kurz inne – dann fuhr er schließlich los, sein Weg führte ihn zu King's Cross.

Als er auf einem der Bahnsteige stand wurde ihm bewusst, dass er schon lange nicht mehr auf diese Weise in die Welt der Zauberer gelangt war. Er blickte gegen die backsteinerne Mauer, musste sich kurz überwinden und rannte los. Schließlich fand er sich auf Gleis 9 ¾ wieder. „Warum müssen Draco und Hermine nur gleich bei King's Cross wohnen?", dachte er (nicht zum ersten Mal, wie er sich eingestehen musste).

Harry ging ein paar Schritte und kam zu einem Hortensienstrauch (bestehend aus lauter Gartenhortensien), inmitten desselben sich jedoch einige dunkelviolette Blüten befanden, welche die meisten wahrscheinlich als ziemlich unpassend empfinden würden. Harry wusste nicht, um was für eine Hortensienart es sich bei diesen handelte, doch das war unwichtig. Er sprach laut und deutlich: „Hey, Hermine, Draco, ich bin's Harry!" Die violetten Blüten waren nichts anderes als eine magische Gegensprechanlage, die Hermine eingerichtet hatte; die Idee hatte sie sich in der Muggelwelt abgeguckt und sie dann auf die Zaubererwelt angewandt. Hermine war es auch, die darauf bestanden hatte, in ihrer Wohnung elektrischen Strom zu verwenden. Sie war nämlich der Ansicht, dass es viel komfortabler sei, lediglich einen Lichtschalter mit Magie umzulegen, statt dass man gezwungen ist, ganze Räume mit Licht auf magische Weise zu erhellen. Sie kannte sich ja in der Muggelwelt ausgezeichnet aus, da sie einen großen Teil ihrer Jugend dort verbracht hatte, und Hermine pflegte diese auch immer wieder zu verteidigen, indem sie die Errungenschaften der Muggelwissenschaftler lobte sowie ihren Einfallsreichtum zu bewundern wusste. Im Fuchsbau bei den Weasleys waren Hermine und Mr Weasley immer ein starkes Team, vor allem Hermine konnte schon viele Male mit ihren schlagkräftigen Argumenten die Runde von ihren Ansichten überzeugen. Sie wusste zwar, dass gerade Ron es manchmal auch einfach leid war weiterzudiskutieren, da er wusste, dass er sowieso nicht gewinnen würde, doch deshalb war sie nicht weniger stolz, und man konnte dann immer ein kaum merkliches amüsiertes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausmachen.

„Hi, Harry! Siehst gut aus!", sagte Draco und umarmte Harry, welcher schlagartig aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. „Komm rein, bitte."

„Hi, Draco, wie geht es dir?"

„Och, ganz gut. Und dir? Steckst du schon in den Vorbereitungen fürs nächste Schuljahr?"

„Doch, ich kann nicht klagen. Ich habe gerade die Einladungen an die Neulinge verschickt. Und eigentlich hatte ich vor, noch heute die restlichen Einladungen und die Materiallisten zu verschicken, doch dann hatte ich gestern eine eigenartige Begegnung mit einem mir unbekannten magischen Artefakt."

„Was für ein Artefakt meinst du?", erklang es von der Treppe.

„Hallo, Hermine!", sagte Harry erfreut.

„Harry", sagte Hermine freudig erregt. Sie gaben sich Küsschen und Harry gab auch dem Baby auf Hermines Arm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Du bist ja schon wieder doppelt so groß wie letztes Mal, du kleiner Wonneproppen!" Harry lächelte.

„Sie mal, Angus, da ist dein Onkel Harry!"

Der Kleine machte ganz große Augen und schlang seine kleinen Finger um Harrys Zeigefinger und zog ihn zu sich. Dann nahm er ihn in den Mund und sog daran wie an einem Schnuller.

„Süß, der Kleine...", schwärmte Harry.

„Entschuldige, Harry, was war dein Anliegen?" Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Komm, wir setzen uns hin. Schatz, würdest du uns eine Tasse Tee bringen?"

Hermine gab Draco Angus auf den Arm und verschwand in der Küche.

„Nun, gestern als ich auf dem Nachhauseweg war, erkannte ich am Himmel plötzlich einen hellen Punkt, welcher dann allerdings immer größer wurde. Dann bemerkte ich, dass dieses Licht, tatsächlich immer näher kam und ging in seine Richtung, woraufhin ich es dann, als es auf einer Grünfläche vor einem der Häuser in der St Thomas's Road auftraf und ich sah, dass es eine Art Stein ist, in mein Sweatshirt einwickelte und es mit nach Hause nahm. Und heute Morgen, kam mir erst der Gedanke, dass ich dich und Hermine zurate ziehen könnte. Vielleicht wisst ihr, was es für ein Stein ist. Was seine Herkunft ist und was er bewirkt oder vielmehr, auf welche Weise er seine Wirkung entfaltet."

Harry packte den Stein aus dem darum herumgewickelten Sweatshirt und legte ihn auf den Tisch vor ihnen. „Hier, das ist er. Siehst du, wie das Licht, das er von sich gibt, leicht pulsiert? Mich dünkt, es hat eine leicht hypnotiche Wirkung, auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass darin seine Kraft liegt. Was meinst du?"

„Ich habe stante pede keine Erklärung für den Stein. Es ist mir auch ein Rätsel, woher er kommen könnte und vor allem, weswegen sollte – angenommen jemand wollte ihn los werden – dieser Jemand den Stein ausgerechnet nach London zu den Muggeln schicken. Vielleicht war es auch ein Versehen. Warten wir auf Hermine, sie weiß vielleicht mehr."

Als Hermine aus der Küche kam und ihnen allen Tee servierte, erzählte Harry auch ihr noch einmal, wie der Stein seinen Weg zu ihm gefunden hatte.

„Wie findest du den Tee?", fragte Hermine Harry.

„Er schmeckt gut, aber ich kann den Geschmack gar nicht einordnen. Worum handelt es sich?"

„Es ist Trollmoschus", antwortete Draco. „Seit sie Angus zur Welt gebracht hat, trinkt sie ständig nur noch Trollmoschustee. Ich hoffe, es ist nur eine Phase." Draco verdrehte die Augen und sah Hermine mit einem neckischen Grinsen an.

Hermine blickte ihrem Mann tief in die Augen. Dann wandte sie sich Harry zu. „Der Stein gab ein bläuliches Licht von sich, sagst du?" Hermine legte ihre Stirn in Falten und dachte angestrengt nach. „Ich glaube, ich habe schon einmal davon gelesen. _Accio_ ‚Zaubersteine und ihre Verbreitung im 16. Jahrhundert'!"

Es dauerte knapp fünf Sekunden, bis ein dickes, in altem braunem Leder eingebundenes Buch zum Fenster hereingeflogen kam. Hermine schlug das Buch auf einer der hinteren Seiten auf, wo sich ein Stichwortverzeichnis befand. Ihr Finger wanderte über das alte Papier und blieb beim Eintrag „Blaue Steine" einen Augenblick verweilen. Am Ende der entsprechenden Zeilen gab es Verweise auf verschiedene Seiten. Hermine schlug Seite vierhundertachtzehn auf und überflog den Eintrag, blätterte wieder zurück zum Stichwortverzeichnis, schlug anschließend Seite fünfhundertzweiundfünfzig auf und überflog abermals den Eintrag, welcher sich über die nächsten drei Seiten fortsetzte.

„Dein Stein könnte womöglich der Stein sein, der hier beschrieben ist. Es wird sehr viel von seiner Geschichte erzählt, zum Beispiel, dass der berühmte Zaubererschachweltmeister Montague Knightley ihn als letzter Zauberer je gesehen haben soll; weiter, dass er seine dreizehn Meistertitel nur mithilfe der Steine gewinnen konnte."

„Der Steine?", fragte Draco.

„Ja."

„Das heißt, es gibt anscheinend mehr als diesen einen Stein", mutmaßte Harry.

„Exakt", antwortete Hermine, „es existieren deren drei. Oder besser sie existierten. Laut diesem Buch, existiert keiner der drei Steine noch und falls doch, sind sie nach dem Tot Knighleys nie mehr irgendwo in der Geschichte in Erscheinung getreten."

„Und wie funktionieren die Steine?", fragte Harry.

„Und was bewirken sie?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Niemand hat je herausgefunden, wie die Steine eingesetzt werden müssen, damit sie ihre Macht entfalten können. Es heißt, ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe, die im Besitz eines Steines sei, finde selbst heraus, wie er ihn verwenden müsse. Von ihrer Wirkung steht hier nichts."

„Und, Harry, dann führ uns doch mal was vor!", verlangte Draco und lachte.

„Hmm...", machte Harry und legte seinen Zeigefinger auf die Unterlippe.

„Moment mal!", sagte Hermine. „Hier steht, jeder der Steine habe eine andere Farbe. Es seien dies blau, rot und grün. Knighley habe jeweils einen grünen Stein bei sich getragen – als Glücksbringer, wie er versicherte, doch man vermutet, wie bereits gesagt, dass er nur auf diese Weise dreizehn Mal Zaubererschachweltmeister werden konnte." Hermine blickte auf. „Das ist alles."

„Und dafür brauchten die drei Seiten?", fragte Draco.

„Offensichtlich", sagte Hermine, „aber sehr vieles davon sind Spekulationen oder unwichtige Details. Eine halbe Seite beschreibt allein das Aussehen der Steine."

„Ich glaube, es lässt sich in der Bibliothek in Hogwarts sicherlich noch etwas finden. Ich werde dort noch einige Nachforschungen anstellen. Aber erst, nachdem ich die Einladungen für die höheren Klassen verschickt habe, versteht sich." Harry wickelte dein Stein wieder ein, bedeutete den beiden anderen ihn zu entschuldigen und stand auf.

„Wo wir gerade dabei sind: vielen Dank, dass du mir die Aufgabe abgenommen hast, die Einladungen zu verschicken!", sagte Hermine. „Ich bin im Augenblick wirklich froh, kann ich bis am ersten September meine Aufgaben als stellvertretende Schulleiterin von dir erledigen lassen."

„Ach, keine Ursache, das mache ich doch gerne, schließlich soll doch der Schulleiter auch mal etwas zu tun haben und nicht nur faul in der Sonne liegen..." Harry lachte und zwinkerte ihr zu. Er ging Richtung Haustür, umarmte dann Draco freundschaftlich und verabschiedete sich von ihnen. „Wir sehen uns am ersten September. Ich freue mich schon, dich endlich offiziell im Lehrerkollegium zu begrüßen, Draco! Macht's gut!" Er winkte den dreien zu und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

* * *

Hey, Leute! Es freut mich überaus, dass ihr euch für meine Geschichte interessiert! Falls ihr etwas auf dem Herzen habt bezüglich meiner Fanfiction oder gerne konstruktive (gute oder schlechte) Kritik abgeben würdet, dann hinterlasst doch eine Review, ich würde mich freuen. Desweiteren wäre ich außerordentlich erfreut, wenn ihr mir eine Nachricht senden würdet, falls euch ein Fehler auffällt, sei er inhaltlicher, orthografischer oder grammatischer Natur.

Alle Leser seien herzlich gegrüßt und bis nächste Woche!

Euer Ezechiel


	5. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

Harry saß in seinem Büro in Hogwarts, im Büro des Schulleiters. An den Wänden hingen die Portraits der vergangenen Schulleiter, darunter auch Albus Dumbledore: „Harry, ich kann dir leider ebensowenig sagen, wie diese Steine funktionieren, wie Hermine. Ich kenne jedoch die Spekulationen, wofür Knightley den grünen Stein gebraucht habe. Es wird erzählt, dass Knightleys Stein die Macht hatte, das Gedächtnis oder der Wille eines anderen vollkommen und beliebig zu modifizieren. Dies würde tatsächlich seinen Erfolg im Zaubererschach erklären, jedoch musste die Zaubererschachvereinigung davon ausgehen, dass diese Spekulationen der Unwahrheit entsprachen, es wurden weder die Spekulationen noch die gegenteilige These jemals bewiesen. Deshalb würde ich dir raten, sorgfältig mit dieser Information umzugehen, nimm sie nicht für bare Münze, behalte sie aber im Hinterkopf."

„Danke für deine Informationen, Albus. Ich werde nun noch die Einladungen und Materiallisten für die zweiten bis siebten Klassen schreiben, bevor ich weitere Nachforschungen anstelle."

„Noch etwas Harry. Ich möchte dir noch einen ganz pragmatischen Tipp geben, da du nie stellvertretender Schulleiter warst in Hogwarts. Es ist sehr nett von dir, dass du Hermines Aufgabe für diesen Sommer übernommen hast. Doch ich glaube du könntest dir die Arbeit erleichtern, indem du den Aufschreibezauber verwendest." Leicht amüsiert saß Albus Dumbledore in seinem Gemälde und sah auf Harry herab. Er blickte ihn über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser hinweg an, wie er es bereits zu Lebzeiten getan hatte.

„Ja, wirklich, Albus, wie konnte ich nur diesen Zauber vergessen! Den Aufschreibezauber... Vielen Dank, du bist mir eine große Hilfe, was täte ich nur ohne dich!"

„Harry, mach dir keine Vorwürfe, du wärst nicht der erste, der mehr als fünf Stunden mit dem Schreiben der Einladungen verbringt." Nun lachte Dumbledore herzhaft.

„Also gut. _Grapheocogito_!" Die Schreibfeder machte sich selbstständig und schrieb eifrig Harrys Einladung an die zweiten bis siebten Klassen:

_Sehr geehrter Schüler, sehr geehrte Schülerin,_

_Die Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei möchte Sie über den Beginn des neuen Schuljahres informieren. Wie in allen vergangenen Jahren der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei beginnt das Schuljahr am 1. September. Wir bitten Sie freundlich, sich rechtzeitig auf Gleis 9¾ einzufinden, der Hogwarts-Express fährt um 11.00 Uhr ab._

_Nun wünsche ich allen Schülerinnen und Schülern noch zwei angenehme Ferienwochen und freue mich auf ein Wiedersehen am 1. September._

_Mit magischen Grüßen_

_Harry Potter, Schulleiter_

Mit einem einfachen Kopierzauber vervielfältigte Harry nun das Papier um einige Duzend Mal. Dann musste sich er konzentrieren, um die beiliegenden Materiallisten herbeizuzaubern; er fasste sich dafür mit einer Hand an die Schläfe, während er mit der anderen Hand den Zauberstab schwang und sagte: „_Grapheocogito_!" Sofort kamen sieben Blatt Papier herbeigeflogen, wo die Feder je die Materiallisten der sieben Jahrgänge niederschrieb:

Materialliste – 1. Jahr

Zauberkunst – Filius Flitwick  
_Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 1, _Miranda Habicht

Verwandlung – Lotussina LaMorphe  
_Verwandlungen für Anfänger_, Emeric Wendel

Zaubertränke – Ingredienz Astor  
_Zaubertränke leicht gemacht_, Ingredienz Astor

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – Draco Malfoy  
_Theorie der magischen Verteidigung_, Wilbert Slinkhard

Kräuterkunde – Neville Longbottom  
_Tausend Zauberkräuter und –pilze_, Phyllida Spore

Geschichte der Zauberei – Hermine Malfoy  
_Geschichte der Zauberei_, Bathilda Bagshot

Astronomie – Aurora Sinistra  
_Sternenkunde für Anfänger_, Griselda Marchbanks

Materialliste – 2. Jahr

Zauberkunst – Filius Flitwick  
_Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 2, _Miranda Habicht

Verwandlung – Lotussina LaMorphe  
_Verwandlungen für Anfänger_, Emeric Wendel

Zaubertränke – Ingredienz Astor  
_Zaubertränke leicht gemacht_, Ingredienz Astor  
_Zutatenkunde für Zaubertrankneulinge_, Ingredienz Astor

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – Draco Malfoy  
_Theorie der magischen Verteidigung_, Wilbert Slinkhard

Kräuterkunde – Neville Longbottom  
_Tausend Zauberkräuter und –pilze_, Phyllida Spore  
_Enzyklopädie aller magischen Kräuter, A-F_, Graham Phloor

Geschichte der Zauberei – Hermine Malfoy  
_Geschichte der Zauberei_, Bathilda Bagshot

Astronomie – Aurora Sinistra  
_Sternenkunde für Anfänger_, Griselda Marchbanks

Materialliste – 3. Jahr

Zauberkunst – Filius Flitwick  
_Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 3, _Miranda Habicht

Verwandlung – Lotussina LaMorphe  
V_erwandlung: Die Zwischenstufen_, Emeric Wendel

Zaubertränke – Ingredienz Astor  
_Zaubertränke leicht gemacht_, Ingredienz Astor  
_Zutatenkunde für Zaubertrankneulinge_, Ingredienz Astor

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – Draco Malfoy  
_Lehrbuch der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Band 1_, Draco Malfoy  
_Handbuch der Flüche und Gegenflüche_, Mauritius McGeary

Kräuterkunde – Neville Longbottom  
_Fleischfressende Bäume der Welt,_ Phyllida Spore  
_Enzyklopädie aller magischen Kräuter, G-M,_ Graham Phloor

Geschichte der Zauberei – Hermine Malfoy  
_Magische Altertumskunde_, Hermine Malfoy  
_Die Koboldaufstände im Zuge der Zeit_, Hermine Malfoy

Astronomie – Aurora Sinistra  
_Sternenkunde für Anfänger_, Griselda Marchbanks

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe – Rubeus Hagrid  
_Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind_, Newt Scamander

Alte Runen – Bathsheda Babbling  
_Zaubermanns Silbentabelle_, Rolf Zaubermann

Arithmantik - Septina Vektor  
_Einführung in die Arithmantik_ – Hermine Malfoy

Wahrsagen – Sibyll Trelawney  
_Die Entnebelung der Zukunft_, Cauts Halfbottom

Muggelkunde – Hermine Malfoy  
_Häusliches Leben und gesellschaftliche Sitten britischer Muggel_, Wilhelm Wigworthy

Materialliste – 4. Jahr

Zauberkunst – Filius Flitwick  
_Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 4, _Miranda Habicht

Verwandlung – Lotussina LaMorphe  
_Verwandlung: Die Zwischenstufen_, Emeric Wendel

Zaubertränke – Ingredienz Astor  
_Zaubertränke leicht gemacht_, Ingredienz Astor  
_Geschichte des Zaubertranks_, Libatius Borage

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – Draco Malfoy  
_Lehrbuch der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Band 2, _ Draco Malfoy  
_Handbuch der Flüche und Gegenflüche_, Mauritius McGeary

Kräuterkunde – Neville Longbottom  
_Magische Pflanzen des Mittelmeeres und ihre Wirkungen,_ Phyllida Spore  
_Enzyklopädie aller magischen Kräuter, N-S,_ Graham Phloor

Geschichte der Zauberei – Hermine Malfoy  
_Die Geschichte Hogwarts, Band 1_, Hermine Malfoy  
_Die Hexenverfolgungen im Mittelalter_, Hermine Malfoy  
_Diskurs über den Vergleich der Geschichtsschreibung bei Muggeln und Zauberern_, Hermine Malfoy

Astronomie – Aurora Sinistra  
_Sternenkunde für Fortgeschrittene_, Griselda Marchbanks

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe – Rubeus Hagrid  
_Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind_, Newt Scamander

Alte Runen – Bathsheda Babbling  
_Zaubermanns Silbentabelle_, Rolf Zaubermann  
_Alte Runen leicht gemacht,_ Rolf Zaubermann

Wahrsagen – Sibyll Trelawney  
_Die Entnebelung der Zukunft_, Cauts Halfbottom

Muggelkunde – Hermine Malfoy  
_Muggelerfindungen, Band 1: Die Elektrizität_, Hermine Malfoy  
_Muggelerfindungen, Band 2: Das Telefon_, Hermine Malfoy  
_Muggelgeschichte, 1200-1500_, Nigel Free

Materialliste – 5. Jahr

Zauberkunst – Filius Flitwick  
_Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 5, _Miranda Habicht

Verwandlung – Lotussina LaMorphe  
_Verwandlung: Die Zwischenstufen_, Emeric Wendel

Zaubertränke – Ingredienz Astor  
_Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_, Libatius Borage

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – Draco Malfoy  
_Lehrbuch der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Band 3, _ Draco Malfoy  
_Selbstverteidigung mit Magie_, Mauritius McGeary

Kräuterkunde – Neville Longbottom  
_Enzyklopädie aller magischen Kräuter, T-Z,_ Graham Phloor  
_Staudengewächse mit verblüffenden Fähigkeiten_, Wilbur Wature

Geschichte der Zauberei – Hermine Malfoy  
_Die Geschichte Hogwarts, Band 2_, Hermine Malfoy  
_Das leidvolle Leben der Riesen vom Mittelalter bis heute_, Mikil Tants

Astronomie – Aurora Sinistra  
_Sternenkunde für Fortgeschrittene_, Griselda Marchbanks

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe – Rubeus Hagrid  
_Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind_, Newt Scamander

Alte Runen – Bathsheda Babbling  
_Zaubermanns Silbentabelle_, Rolf Zaubermann  
_Alte Runen leicht gemacht,_ Rolf Zaubermann

Arithmantik - Septina Vektor  
_Handbuch der arithmantischen Tabellen_, Skalarus Fieldstein

Wahrsagen – Sibyll Trelawney  
_Die Entnebelung der Zukunft_, Cauts Halfbottom

Muggelkunde – Hermine Malfoy  
_Muggelerfindungen, Band 3: Die Druckerpresse, _Hermine Malfoy  
_Muggelerfindungen, Band 4: Radio und Fernsehen, _Hermine Malfoy  
_Muggelgeschichte, 1500-1800_, Nigel Free

Materialliste – 6. Jahr

Zauberkunst – Filius Flitwick  
_Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 6, _Miranda Habicht

Verwandlung – Lotussina LaMorphe  
_Lehrbuch der Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene_, Emeric Wendel

Zaubertränke – Ingredienz Astor  
_Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_, Libatius Borage

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – Draco Malfoy  
_Lehrbuch der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Band 4, _ Draco Malfoy  
_Die dunklen Künste, ihre Geschichte und wie man sie bekämpft_, Harry Potter

Kräuterkunde – Neville Longbottom  
_Kräuter aus dem Alltag mit magischen Wirkungen_, Wilbur Wature  
_Handbuch der Kräuterkunde für Fortgeschrittene_, Graham Phloor

Geschichte der Zauberei – Hermine Malfoy  
_Reflexion über Geschichte_, Hermine Malfoy  
_Geschichte der Zeit im magischen Kontext_, Hermine Malfoy  
_Muggel in der Geschichte der Zauberei_, Hermine Malfoy

Astronomie – Aurora Sinistra  
_Sternenkunde für Fortgeschrittene_, Griselda Marchbanks

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe – Rubeus Hagrid  
_Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind_, Newt Scamander

Alte Runen – Bathsheda Babbling  
_Zaubermanns Silbentabelle_, Rolf Zaubermann  
_Runenübersetzung für Fortgeschrittene_, Thorolf Thorsson

Arithmantik - Septina Vektor  
_Handbuch der arithmantischen Tabellen_, Skalarus Fieldstein  
_Numerologie für Fortgeschrittene_, Konkubus Vektor

Wahrsagen – Sibyll Trelawney  
_Das Traumorakel, _Idonot Likestrange

Muggelkunde – Hermine Malfoy  
_Muggelerfindungen, Band 5: Der Computer, Hermine Malfoy  
Muggelerfindungen, Band 6: Das Auto, Hermine Malfoy  
Muggelgeschichte, 1800-1945, Nigel Free_

Materialliste – 7. Jahr

Zauberkunst – Filius Flitwick  
_Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche für Fortgeschrittene, _Miranda Habicht

Verwandlung – Lotussina LaMorphe  
_Lehrbuch der Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene_, Emeric Wendel

Zaubertränke – Ingredienz Astor  
_Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_, Libatius Borage  
_Zaubertränke, Gifte und Gegenmittel_, Arsenius Bunsen

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – Draco Malfoy  
_Lehrbuch der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Band 5, _ Draco Malfoy  
_Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste für Fortgeschrittene_, Harry Potter

Kräuterkunde – Neville Longbottom  
_Die Kräuter der Muggel_, Hermine Malfoy  
_Was die Welt nicht wusste über Kräuter_, Graham Phloor

Geschichte der Zauberei – Hermine Malfoy  
_Geschichte von damals bis heute, Bände 1-5_, Hermine Malfoy

Astronomie – Aurora Sinistra  
_Sternenkunde für Profis_, Griselda Marchbanks

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe – Rubeus Hagrid  
_Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind_, Newt Scamander

Alte Runen – Bathsheda Babbling  
_Zaubermanns Silbentabelle_, Rolf Zaubermann  
_Runenübersetzung für Fortgeschrittene_, Thorolf Thorsson_  
_Runengrammatik komplett_, Rolf Zaubermann

Arithmantik - Septina Vektor  
_Handbuch der arithmantischen Tabellen_, Skalarus Fieldstein  
_Numerologie für Fortgeschrittene_, Konkubus Vektor  
_Handbuch zur Vorbereitung der UTZ-Klausuren in Arithmantik_, Prudence McHall

Wahrsagen – Sibyll Trelawney  
_Orakuliziös_, Idonot Likestrange

Muggelkunde – Hermine Malfoy  
_Muggelerfindungen, Band 7: Die kleinen Freuden des Alltags_, Hermine Malfoy  
_Muggelgeschichte: nach 1945_, Nigel Free  
_Muggel in der Geschichte der Zauberei_, Hermine Malfoy  
_Faszination Muggel_, Hermine Malfoy  
_Das Leben von Muggeln – eine Anekdote_, Harry Potter

Harry, atmete erleichtert auf: „Zum Glück habe ich das alles nicht von Hand geschrieben." Dann pochte es an einem der Fenster. Harry blickte auf und suchte das Fenster, an dem es gepochte hatte. Als er es sah, das es Linda war, Hermines Eule, zog er die Augenbrauen hoch. Er öffnete das Fenster. „Hallo Linda, was suchst du denn hier, Liebes?" Er nahm ihr das Briefchen vom Fuss, öffnete es und las:

_Hallo, Harry,_

_Ich habe noch etwas über deinen Stein herausgefunden. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob man der Quelle vertrauen kann. Es handelt sich um eine Abbildung, wo der Stein darauf zu sehen ist. Es ist die einzige Abbildung, die ich finden konnte, auf welcher der Stein abgebildet ist, doch es könnte sich auch um eine Fälschung handeln. Ich halte dich auf dem Laufenden. Bis in spätestens zwei Wochen!_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Hermine_

Harry ging mit dem Stapel Einladungen, hinauf zum Eulenturm und verschickte alle Einladungen, bevor er seinen Besen sowie den eingewickelten Stein nahm und direkt zu Hermines und Dracos Haus flog.


	6. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

„Harry, lange nicht gesehen!", witzelte Draco. „Ich nehme an, du suchst Hermine?"

„Ja, in der Tat. Ist sie hier?"

„Sie ist augenblicklich in eines ihrer Bücher vertieft. Sie ist oben in ihrem Arbeitszimmer. Geh nur hoch, sie hat schon geahnt, du würdest kommen."

„Danke", sagte Harry knapp. Er nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal und klopfte dann an die Tür des Arbeitszimmers.

„Komm nur herein, Harry!", erklang es dumpf von innen.

Harry trat ein und war wie jedesmal, wenn er dieses Zimmer betrat, von Neuem überwältigt von ihrer privaten Sammlung. Auch heute noch war es ihm ein Rätsel wie Hermine so viele Bücher lesen konnte, doch als ob dies noch nicht genug wäre, veröffentlichte Hermine jedes Jahr etwa drei Bücher und unterrichtete auch noch gleich zwei Fächer in Hogwarts. Manchmal fühlte sich Harry unweigerlich an den Zeitumkehrer erinnert, den Hermine schon in ihrem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts benutzt hatte, um die Zeit umzukehren und so zwei Fächer zur gleichen Zeit besuchen zu können. „Du hast eine Abbildung mit dem Stein gefunden?"

„Ja, schau her", antwortete Hermine, „es handelt sich um ein Bild, das während einer Partie zwischen Knightley und Loffanov gemacht wurde."

„Aber ich dachte, Knightley lebte im 16. Jahrhundert?", fragte Harry perplex. „Wie kann es eine Fotografie aus dem 16. Jahrhundert geben?"

„Es gibt einen recht schwierigen Zauber, welcher, falls er gelingt, zuverlässig eine Fotografie aus einem exakt gemalten Bild oder einer exakt gezeichneten Skizze erstellt. Da der Zauber heute überflüssig ist, kennen ihn nur noch die Wenigsten. Die Chance, dass das Bild eine Fälschung ist, ist jedoch verhältnismäßig groß, da es ein sehr komplizierter Zauber ist, der, falls er nicht oder halbpatzig gelingt, nicht funktioniert oder ganz einfach nicht die Wahrheit abbildet."

„Das heißt also, dieses Bild könnte ebenso gut eine Fälschung sein oder auch einfach einem nicht gelungenen Zauber zugrunde liegen."

„Genau das", sagte Hermine. „Aber viel wichtiger scheint mir, was Knightley mit dem Stein macht, denn falls sich das Bild als echt erwiese, hätten wir einen Anhaltspunkt, was die Verwendung des Steins anbelangt und es besteht schließlich die Möglichkeit, dass alle drei Steine gleich benutzt werden, woraufhin wir Knightleys Vorgehen auch bei deinem Stein testen könnten."

„Du bist spitze!" Harry freute sich und lachte. „Was macht denn Knightley auf dem Bild? Ich kann ehrlich gesagt nichts Außerordentliches feststellen."

„Achte dich auf seinen Zeigefinger. Wenn er einen Schluck aus der Tasse nimmt, steckt er seinen Finger hinein, anschließend fasst er den Stein an. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass dies der Moment ist, indem er den Stein aktiviert. Ich kann es zwar nicht mit völliger Sicherheit sagen, doch ich vermute, dass das Wasser an seinem Finger den Stein aktiviert hat. Leider weiß ich nicht, welche Eigenschaft des Wassers es sein könnte, ob es die Temperatur ist, oder die flüssige Gestalt des Wassers oder vielleicht sogar die chemische Zusammensetzung. Aber das werden wir schon noch herausfinden."

Harry zog leicht die Augenbrauen nach oben und wies auf das Shirtknäuel. „Wollen wir es versuchen?"

Hermine schien leicht verunsichert zu sein. „Harry, hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee? Wir wissen doch noch gar nicht, welche Wirkungen die jeweiligen Steine haben. Ich würde dir wärmstens davon abraten."

„Ich finde es eine gar nicht mal so schlechte Idee." Die beiden drehten sich um und sahen Draco im Türrahmen stehen.

„Ach, Draco, Schatz, könntest du nicht nur einmal mir beipflichten?", fragte Hermine.

„Entschuldige, Hermine." Draco sah sie mit nur leicht gesenktem Kopf an. „Aber ich glaube, es ist wirklich keine schlechte Idee, denn gerade auf diese Weise, könnten wir feststellen, wie seine Wirkung ist. Oder ist jemand anderer Meinung?"

„Nein, Draco, ich bin ganz und gar deiner Meinung. Doch das Einzige, was wir wissen, ist, dass durch die Verbindung des grünen Steins mit Wasser keine Reaktion ausgelöst wird, die Harry sichtbar schaden würde, allerdings haben wir keinen Hinweis darauf, dass dies auch mit Harrys blauem Stein der Fall ist, und außerdem könnten auch Dinge geschehen, die von außen nicht sichtbar sind. Und letztlich wissen wir ja nicht einmal, ob sich diese Auswirkungen nur auf den Besitzer oder Träger des Steines oder aber auf die gesamte Umwelt vollziehen." Dann wandte sie sich an Harry: „Und du willst sicher nicht, dass die Schüler in Hogwarts nach nur drei Jahren schon wieder einen neuen Schulleiter bekommen?"

Harry stand regungslos da. Seine Unsicherheit darüber, was er tun sollte, stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Wie es von einem Schulleiter von Hogwarts erwartet wird, antwortete er: „In Ordnung, wir warten ab, aber nicht mehr allzu lange..."


	7. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

Am selben Abend befand sich Harry in seiner Wohnung in London. Viele Leute fragten ihn, weshalb er denn über die Sommermonate nicht auch in Hogwarts blieb.

Als er die Stelle des Schulleiters in Hogwarts annahm, dachte er wirklich darüber nach, seine Wohnung in der Lausanne Road aufzugeben. Doch es gab mehrere Gründe, weshalb er dies nicht wollte oder vielleicht auch einfach nicht konnte. Schließlich hatte er auch während seiner Zeit als Lehrer in Hogwarts immer diese Wohnung besessen; für Lehrer in Hogwarts standen dort nun mal keine Zimmer zur Verfügung, wo sie schlafen könnten, einzig ihr Büro, welches sich in eine Schlafkammer umfunktionieren ließe oder die Betten im Krankensaal, welche allerdings höchst ungemütlich waren.

Vielmehr noch, erinnerte ihn der Sommer in der Muggelwelt an seine Kindheit und diese wollte er auf keinen Fall vergessen. Zwar besuchte er die Dursleys einmal im Jahr zu Dudleys Geburtstag, doch das würde ihm nicht genügen, das wusste er. Er wollte seine Kindheit, egal ob die Momente wundervoll waren oder schrecklich, nicht in Vergessenheit geraten lassen, vor allem nicht die Sommer bei den Durseys als er noch Schüler in Hogwarts war, rückblickend erschien ihm diese Zeit als die prägendste seines Lebens.

„Und wissen Sie", schloss er seine Antwort meistens ab, „auch die meisten Schulleiter vor mir hatten einen Wohnsitz in der Muggelwelt."

Harry legte seine Gedanken ab und betrachtete den Stein neben ihm im Bett. Harry blinzelte. Er konnte sich einfach nicht länger zurückhalten. Er schrieb einen Zettel: „Falls ich verwandelt wurde, verschwunden oder tot bin, ist der Stein schuld." Diesen legte er auf sein Kopfkissen. Dann hielt er die rechte Hand unters Wasser und umfasste mir ihr den Stein.

Dann ging alles Schlag auf Schlag: Harry hatte das Gefühl, im werde der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen, worauf er zu fallen meinte und in irrwitziger Schnelle verschiedenste Bilder an sich vorbeiflitzen sah; Bilder, welche er – wie er nicht gleich bemerkte – alle bereits gesehen hatte, Bilder aus seinem Kopf, Bilder aus seiner Erinnerung. Ein bisschen kam es ihm vor, als reise er im Flohnetzwerk von Kamin zu Kamin, zumindest die Landung war vergleichbar, es knallte und er schlug dumpf auf.


	8. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7**

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, nachdem er sich ein wenig benommen aufrichtete. Er fand sich in einem Raum wieder, den er nur zu gut kannte. Es war sein Büro, als er noch einfacher Lehrer in Hogwarts war. Es war ein wenig unordentlich, genau, wie es auch jetzt in seinem Schulleiterbüro war. Harry erhob sich vom Boden und sah, dass auf dem Pult Arbeiten lagen, etwa die Hälfte davon bereits korrigiert. Unweigerlich wollte er sich hinsetzen und die Arbeiten weiterkorrigieren. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, als ob er zwei Köpfe hätte und jeder etwas anderes wollte. Und langsam wurde ihm klar, was hier geschah: Er befand sich im Körper seines vergangenen Ichs. Nun galt es nur noch, herauszufinden, wann dieses Ich gelebt hat. Deshalb machte sich Harry auf die Suche nach einem Tagespropheten. Unter einem der Stapel fand er schließlich die aktuelle Ausgabe und sah sich das Datum an: es war der 15. Dezember 2001! Das heißt, er war beinahe drei Jahre in die Vergangenheit gereist! Dies war sein zweites Jahr als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, gleich ein Jahr später sollte Harry ganz unerwartet zum Schulleiter ernannt werden, nämlich zum jüngsten Schulleiter in der Geschichte Hogwarts', denn Harry war bei seiner Ernennung zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt und damit nur fünf Jahre älter als die Absolventen; doch abgesehen davon, dass Harry sowieso bei allen sehr beliebt war, kam ihm sein junges Alter im Vergleich zu den Schülern durchaus auch im Unterricht zugute, denn er war für seine Schüler greifbar, er war „einer zum Anfassen" oder „einer von nebenan", wie Rita Kimmkorns Flotte-Schreibe-Feder geschrieben hätte, und damit genoss er bei den Schülern wie auch beim Ministerium hohes Ansehen. Während der letzten drei Jahre (oder aus Harrys jetziger Sicht während der nächsten drei Jahre) hatte sich vieles in der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei geändert; die Lehrer sind im Allgemeinen sehr viel jünger geworden, Harry hatte Neville Longbottom dazu überreden können, sein Wissen in Kräuterkunde weiterzugeben und hat Hermine, welche die jüngste Lehrerin aller Hogwartszeiten war, zu seiner Stellvertreterin ernannt. Und dieses Jahr wurde auch Draco ins Lehrerkollegium aufgenommen, was das Durchschnittsalter der Lehrer an Hogwarts wiederum erheblich senken wird; unter anderem ist es auch dies, was Harry beim Ministerium so beliebt macht, nämlich seine Fähigkeit, gute junge Lehrkräfte einzusetzen, welche sowohl um neuere Lehrmethoden wissen als auch neuere Ergebnisse aus Forschung und Wissenschaft lehren können, vor allem da viele von ihnen auch selbst Publikationen veröffentlicht haben. Kurzum: Harry ist der beliebteste Schulleiter seit jeher, obwohl dies nach der Ära Albus Dumbledores niemand mehr für möglich gehalten hätte. Doch man darf natürlich nicht verschweigen, dass auch Harry – wie schon Dumbledore vor ihm – viele Gegner hatte.

Im Augenblick machte sich Harry jedoch weniger Sorgen, dass er auch Gegner hatte, als dass er drei Jahre in der Vergangenheit steckte. Und offensichtlich verhielt es sich bei seinem Stein nicht wie beim Zeitumkehrer, welcher Hermine in ihrem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts benutzt hatte. Sicherlich war es genauso, dass man die Vergangenheit nicht ändern durfte, da ansonsten kleinste Entscheidungen große Auswirkungen haben können und auf die jeweiligen Zukunften verheerende Konsequenzen haben können. Doch nicht wie beim Zeitumkehrer gab es zur Zeit, zu welcher der Zeitreisende zurückreiste, zwei Ichs, sondern fanden sich die beiden Personen in demselben Ich wieder, das heißt, das Ich derjenigen Zeit weiß ganz plötzlich Dinge über die jeweilige Zukunft.

Und genau aus diesen Gründen machte sich Harry daran, die restlichen Arbeiten zu korrigieren. Es waren natürlich etwa ähnliche Arbeiten, wie er sie noch heute (oder besser in Zukunft?) noch schreiben ließ, deswegen war er auch recht schnell mit der Korrektur fertig. Im Anschluss hieran ging er ins Lehrerzimmer. Als er den Wasserspeier passierte, welcher die Tür flankiert, hatte er ein seltsames Gefühl, so als wüsste er, was gleich geschehen würde. Doch er ließ sich von seinem älteren Ich leiten; er durfte die Vergangenheit nicht ändern. Und während er so sinnierte, erblickte er die Szene, von der er geglaubt hatte, sie bereits zu kennen; und da das damalige und das zukünftige Ich vereint waren in demselben Körper, war seine Reaktion dementsprechend seltsam, wie er selbst feststellte (oder seine beiden Ichs selbst feststellten), ihm war das Bild, das sich ihm gab, nur zu vertraut und dennoch war er auf eine schockierende Art überrascht: Hermine und Draco waren eng umschlungen an einen verspiegelten Schrank gelehnt und küssten sich innig.


	9. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8**

Der Schrank rief in Harry die gewohnte Erinnerung herauf – damals wie auch drei Jahre später. Nämlich die Unterrichtsstunde mit Lupin, in welcher sich ein Irrwicht in genau diesem Schrank befand. Doch am heutigen Tag kam noch eine Erinnerung hinzu, und zwar, der Schrank als Ort, wo sich Hermine und Draco zum ersten mal küssten. Der Schock stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, obwohl die eine Hälfte seiner selbst es bereits gewusst hatte. Und außerdem wusste er ja gar nicht, ob sie sich nicht vorher schon einmal geküsst hatten; obschon er es doch wusste, das heißt der Teil seines zukünftigen Ichs, wusste, dass sie sich bis dahin schon mehrmals geküsst hatten, er wusste sogar, dass Hermine zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits schwanger war. Gerade deshalb, fand er es ausgesprochen merkwürdig, das Gefühl derartigen Erstaunens über die Tatsache, dass sich die zwei küssten, noch einmal so intensiv zu empfinden.

Dann wurde er regelrecht aus seinen Gedanken gezerrt, als es synchron tönte: „Harry!" Mehr peinlich berührte als vorwurfsvolle oder gar empörte Blicke traffen Harry und er wusste nicht recht was er auf den Ausruf seines Namens erwidern sollte und deshalb entkam ihm: „Was um Gryffindors Willen...?"

„Wir... wir...", stammelten die beiden.

„Ihr müsst mir nichts erklären", gab Harry steif zurück. „Ich weiß es bereits, ich meine, ich ahnte es schon." Harry spürte, wie die beiden Ichs bereits ineinander übergingen, langsam zwar, aber merklich. Und da fragte er sich zum ersten Mal, wie er eigentlich wieder in die Zukunft, in seine Zeit kommen sollte. Er hielt ja den Stein in den Händen, als er in der Zukunft abgereist war, vielleicht kam dieser Stein mit in die Vergangenheit, vielleicht aber auch nicht... Er verspürte den Drang, zurück nach oben in sein Büro zu gehen und nachzusehen, doch das Ich aus der Vergangenheit war hier noch nicht fertig und somit musste er ihm gehorchen, wenn er den Lauf der Dinge nicht ändern wollte.

„Einmal abgesehen davon, dass ich merklich erstaunt darüber bin, dass ihr euch gerade geküsst habt, bin ich empört, dass ihr dies im Lehrerzimmer von Hogwarts tut. Ob ihr eine Beziehung führt oder bloss eine kleine Affäre habt, wage ich nicht darüber zu urteilen, das geht mich ganz und gar nichts an, aber ich bitte euch, eure Liebeleien nach außerhalb dieser Schule zu verlagern, nichts weiter." Harry machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ein Teil von ihm war ein wenig überrascht über die Härte in seinen Worten und über seine unverkennbare Arroganz gegenüber Hermine und Draco. Er konnte sich gar nicht mehr erinnern, dass er so forsch reagiert hatte. Wie er darüber nachdachte, bemerkte er, dass sein vergangenes Ich sowieso zurück in sein Büro ging und so hielt er ein wenig Ausschau nach dem Stein, als er im Büro angelangt war. Er machte es ganz einfach: Sein vergangenes Ich sollte die Kontrolle behalten, doch das zukünftige Ich hielt Ausschau nach dem Stein, indem es sich im Hintergrund hielt und sich verhielt, als spähe es durch ein Schlüsselloch. Dann ertappte sich Harry, wie er aufschnaufte, als der den blauen Stein zu Gesicht bekam, er lag auf dem Boden bei einer Kommode, worauf sich ein Entwurf für Harrys nächste Publikation befand. Schnell ging er zur Kommode, schnappte sich den Stein, dann hielt er eine Hand unters Wasser und umfasste abermals den Stein.

Wiederum sah Harry vor seinen Augen Bilder vorbeischießen, welche ihm nur zu bekannt waren, Ihm wurde leicht schwindelig und dann traf er endlich auf dem Boden auf, auf festem Boden und, wie er gleich feststellte, auf präsentischem Boden!

Diesmal hatte er den Stein fest im Griff gehabt, er war immer noch in seiner Hand. Er stand vom Boden auf und wickelte ihn wieder in sein Sweatshirt ein. Dann konnte er endlich richtig tief aufschnaufen. Er sah auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass gar keine Zeit vergangen war. Auch darüber war er sehr erleichtert. Anschließend fragte er sich, warum er wohl genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt zurückversetzt wurde. Bei seiner Rückreise, reichte es, an den bestimmten Moment zu denken, in den man hinwill, vielleicht verhält es sich mit der Hinreise genauso, obwohl sich nun die Frage stellt, weswegen er an diesen Augenblick gedacht hatte, und noch viel mehr interessierte Harry, ob er überhaupt an diesen Moment gedacht hatte. Er wusste keine Antwort darauf und wollte eigentlich auch nicht mehr darüber nachdenken.

Ihm kam nur ein weiterer Gedanke: Was bewirkten die anderen beiden Steine? Und wo waren sie zu finden?

Harrys Kopf dröhnte. Ein stechender Schmerz arbeitete sich durch seine Glieder und kamen am Hinterkopf zusammen. Es fühlte sich an, als werfe Zeus seine Blitze nach Harry.

Das war ihm einfach alles zuviel und deswegen wollte er sich eine Weile nicht mehr den Kopf über den Stein zerbrechen.

Dann knurrte Harrys Magen und ihm kam in den Sinn, dass er noch gar nichts gefrühstückt hatte, also setzte er sich und zückte seinen Zauberstab, um ein leckeres Frühstück herbeizuzaubern.


	10. Kapitel 9

**Kapitel 9**

Endlich war es soweit. Der erste September. Harry saß in seinem Büro, dessen Größe er nach seinem Trip in die Vergangenheit wieder zu schätzen wusste, auch wenn es nicht zu übersehen war, dass auch dieses aus allen Nähten platzte. Es war etwa zehn Uhr morgens, als es an der Tür klopfte. „Nur herein!", schrie Harry und Hermine trat ein.

„Es ist schon zehn Uhr, Harry, bist du soweit?"

„Gleich", sagte Harry und schloss seine riesige Agenda, in die er noch schnell etwas hineingeschrieben hatte und packte einen dünnen Stapel Blätter.

Als die beiden im Lehrerzimmer waren, teilte er stillschweigend jedem ein Blatt aus und trat hinter den langen, rechteckigen Holztisch an den Platz des Schulleiters, während alle anderen gespannt auf den anderen Stühlen um den Tisch herum saßen. Jeder Stuhl sah anders aus, was das Ganze ein wenig seltsam aussehen ließ, doch dies war auch schon zu Harrys Zeiten als Schüler so gewesen und offenbar störte sich niemand daran.

„Liebe Kolleginnen und Kollegen, ich möchte euch alle offiziell zum neuen Schuljahr hier an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei begrüßen. Vorstellen möchte ich Professor Draco Malfoy, einige von euch kennen ihn bereits. Ich freue mich außerordentlich, wieder ein neues junges Mitglied im Lehrerkollegium willkommen zu heißen. Er wird ab diesem Schuljahr den Lehrerposten des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste von Winfold McLoan übernehmen, welcher so freundlich war und aus der Pension zurückgekommen ist, um den Posten vorübergehend zu übernehmen, da ich meinerseits zum Schulleiter gewählt worden bin. Winfold ging nach nunmehr drei Jahren Interimsbesetzung wieder zurück in den Ruhestand. Für ihn wird Draco auch gleich das Amt des Hauslehrers von Slytherin übernehmen. Hoffentlich lebst du dich hier in Hogwarts gut ein, Draco. Ist ja noch nicht so lange her...", schloss Harry mit einem Augenzwinkern. Alle lachten und sie klatschten, um Draco willkommen zu heißen.

„Das Blatt, das ich euch ausgeteilt habe, zeigt den diesjährigen Stundenplan. Ich würde euch bitten, diesen morgen Vormittag allen Schülern eures Faches zukommen zu lassen. Für dieses Schuljahr habe ich noch eine kleine Änderung vorzunehmen, was das Lehrerzimmer betrifft." Alle sahen recht erstaunt aus, vor allem Hermine, der Harry offensichtlich nichts hiervon erzählt hatte. „Keine Angst", fuhr Harry fort, „es ist nichts Großes. Ich fände es nur sinnvoll, wenn hier im Lehrerzimmer eine Tafel mit allen Stundenplänen hinge und deshalb habe ich etwas vorbereitet."

Hermines Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, hielt sie die Idee für völlig überflüssig, schließlich konnte sich doch jeder seinen Stundenplan auswendig merken! Harry fiel Hermines Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht auf, doch er ließ sich keinesfalls aus dem Konzept bringen und erhob seinen Zauberstab: „_Accio_ Stundentafel!" Und es kam eine Tafel ins Zimmer geflogen, welche einen kunstvollen, mit Gold verzierten Rahmen besaß, welcher eine vergilbte Pergamentfläche einrahmte, auf der alle Stundenpläne in einer schön verzierten Schrift mit langen Serifen, die sich ineinander schlangen, aufgeführt waren. Sogar Hermine staunte. Alle anderen waren entzückt und klatschten, bis auch Hermine ihr Staunen überwand und in den Beifall einstimmte.

„Zu guter Letzt will ich allen nur noch ein erfolgreiches und schönes Schuljahr wünschen! Hier sind die Häppchen!" Harry grinste und ließ sich noch einmal beklatschen. Währenddessen zauberte Harry noch die versprochenen Häppchen. Alle waren froh, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein und ließen es sich auch anmerken, indem sie lachten und einander erzählten, was sie in der Sommerzeit erlebt hatten.

Harry und Neville waren gerade in ein Gespräch vertieft, in dem sie ausführlich die Verwendung von Säbelkraut diskutierten, als Draco sich ihnen anschloss. „Harry, ich muss schon sagen, deine Stundentafel ist toll! Sie macht den Raum gleich viel lebendiger." Er blickte Harry und Neville träumerisch an. „Ach, wisst ihr ich vermisse es schon fast – unsere Zankereien und Kabalen!"

„Naja, solange du nicht rückfällig wirst..." Harry klopfte Draco auf die Schulter. Neville sah ein wenig hilflos zu; er sagte nichts. Ihm war Draco immer noch ein klein wenig suspekt. Nicht, dass er ihn nicht akzeptiert hätte hier in Hogwarts, wahrscheinlich mochte er ihn mittlerweile sogar, aber irgendwie konnte sein Verstand es immer noch nicht hundertprozentig mit seinem Gefühl vereinbaren, dass Draco keine hinterhältige Kanaille mehr war. Er schämte sich für diesen Gedanken, schon während er ihn hatte und er lief rosa an – zu seinem Glück bemerkte es niemand.

Draco war nach seinen Taten im sechsten und siebten Schuljahr auf unbestimmte Zeit nach Askaban verbannt worden. Doch nicht einmal ein Jahr nach seiner Verurteilung wurde er schon wieder aus Askaban entlassen, da er den Veritaserum-Test bestanden hatte, der bei allen Häftlingen monatlich durchgeführt wurde, um diejenigen entlassen zu können, die für die Außenwelt keine Gefahr mehr darstellten, weil das Zauberergefängnis nach den Ereignissen in der Schlacht von Hogwarts vollkommen überbesetzt war. Beim Veritaserum-Test hatte Draco erklärt, alles Schlechte, was er je getan habe, tue ihm leid, er habe es einfach nicht ertragen können in Harrys Schatten zu stehen. Am allermeisten verwundert erschienen die Testabnehmer jedoch ob seiner letzten Aussage, welche er bereits unter Tränen zugestand; schniefend bekannte er, eigentlich habe er immer zu Harrys Freundeskreis gehören wollen, doch als er gemerkt habe, dass ihm dies nie zustehen werde, habe er der Stimme seines Vaters gehorcht und keinen Kontakt aufgebaut. Den einzigen Kontakt, der ihm gewährt wurde, sei jener des Gegenspielers gewesen und über mindestens sechs Jahre habe er ihn insgeheim immer bewundert und fortwährend um seine Gunst gebuhlt.

Er habe jedoch erkannt, dass dies die falschen Mittel waren...


	11. Kapitel 10

**Kapitel 10**

Neville verbannte seine Gedanken um Draco zurück in seinen Hinterkopf und holte sich noch ein Häppchen. In diesem Augenblick stellte Harry sich hinter seinen Stuhl und verkündete: „Nun, liebe Kolleginnen und Kollegen, ich möchte euch bitten, etwa um zwanzig Uhr in der Großen Halle am Lehrertisch Platz zu nehmen. Diejenigen, die Hauslehrer sind, bitte ich, sich am Bahnhof in Hogsmeade einzufinden, um die Schüler dort zu begrüßen und nach Hogwarts zu begleiten. Hagrid, du machst dich bereit, um die Erstklässler heil über den See zu bringen." Hagrid nickte verantwortungsvoll. Wenn es Hagrid auch nach drei Schuljahren noch seltsam vorkam, dass Harry nun sein Vorgesetzter war, war er ihm genauso treu ergeben, wie er es auch schon bei Dumbledore war. Hagrid hatte sich in den letzten Jahren überhaupt nicht verändert. Vielleicht konnte man in seinem Gesicht die eine oder andere Narbe mehr erkennen, doch Hagrid schien nicht älter zu werden, auch sein kindlicher Schelm hatte er inzwischen nicht verloren. Noch immer alberte er gerne herum und machte Scherze mit den Schülern, was auch der Grund war, warum ihn alle Schüler mochten außer die meisten Slytherins.

„Noch einen schönen Tag wünsche ich euch allen! Bis zur Begrüßungsfeier." Damit verabschiedete sich Harry und ging als erster aus dem Lehrerzimmer. Ihm folgten Hermine und Draco; sie begaben sich in Harrys Büro. „Tigerkrallenkartoffeln!", sagte Harry im Vorübergehen am Speier.

„Was um Himmels willen sind Tigerkrallenkartoffeln?", fragte Draco neugierig.

„Tigerkrallenkartoffeln sind Süßigkeiten, die fast ausschließlich aus Zucker und Bananenmark bestehen, aber im Geschmack und in der Konsistenz sehr ähnlich den Kartoffeln sind. Ich dachte, es wäre schön, Dumbledores Tradition, sich Süßigkeiten als Passwörter auszusuchen, fortzusetzen." Er schmunzelte leicht amüsiert ob Dracos verwirrtem Blick und fügte erklärend hinzu: „Dass du sie nicht kennst, Draco, liegt wohl daran, dass du dich nie für Süßes interessiert hast."

„Was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden", sagte Draco. Harry sah ihn einen kurzen Augenblick ausdruckslos an, wandte dann aber seinen Blick umgehend zu seinem nunmehr geöffneten Büro hin.

„Was möchtest du uns denn mitteilen Harry?", warf Hermine die Frage in den Raum. „Geht es um den Stein?"

„Du hast ihn also noch nicht vergessen?"

„Nein, Harry, natürlich nicht. Ich habe während der letzten Tage noch ein wenig recherchiert, doch ich habe leider nichts mehr herausgefunden."

„Das macht nichts", übernahm Harry. „Ich habe ihn nämlich ausprobiert." Draco und Hermine machten ein erstauntes Gesicht, was Harry noch eine Sekunde genoss und dann verkündete: „Und es funktioniert! Ich habe ihn nur mit nassen Händen angefasst und schon bin ich in der Vergangenheit gelandet."

„Und auf welche Art und Weise geschah das alles? Ich meine, in welcher Form hast du die Vergangenheit besucht?", wollte Hermine wissen. „War es so wie bei mir damals, als ich den Zeitumkehrer verwendet habe? Oder hast du nur auf eine Szene geblickt, so wie in einem Denkarium?"

„Keines von beidem", antwortete Harry. „Es lief so ab, das ich mich in meinem eigenen Ich wiederfand, nur in der Vergangenheit. Das Erstaunlichste war, dass ich nicht einfach in meinen damaligen Körper hineinversetzt wurde; ich vermute, dass sich beide Ichs, das heißt, mein älteres Ich und das gegenwärtige Ich in meinem älteren Körper befanden. Ich musste mich anstrengen, damit sich die Gedankengänge meiner beiden Ichs nicht vermischten und hatte aber dennoch das Gefühl, dass ich es bis zu einem gewissen Grad nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Schließlich ließ ich mein älteres Ich hauptsächlich handeln und übernahm die Kontrolle über meinen Körper nur in wenigen Augeblicken, was dann auch gut funktionierte."

Niemand sagte etwas. Hermines Mund stand leicht offen, da sie es kaum fassen konnte. Sie war hin- und hergerissen, eigentlich wollte sie Harry ausschimpfen, wie unverantwortlich sie es fand, so etwas zu tun, vor allem ohne irgendjemandem etwas von seinem Vorhaben zu erzählen, andererseits fand sie das Ganze so faszinierend, dass sie ganz einfach sprachlos da stand. Ebenso erging es Draco, welcher sich allerdings schneller wieder fassen konnte. „Und... und was hast du gesehen in der Vergangenheit?"

„Ich war gerade dabei, Hausarbeiten meiner Schüler zu korrigieren. Ich war allerdings noch nicht Schulleiter zu dieser Zeit. Als ich die Hausarbeiten zu Ende korrigiert hatte, tja, da... da bin ich ins Lehrerzimmer hereingeplatzt sozusagen, als ihr zwei gerade dabei wart, euch gegenseitig zu verschlingen."

Harry war es unangenehm, darüber zu sprechen, denn auch wenn er eigentlich die Beziehung der beiden befürwortete, wurde ihm erst durch seinen Trip in die Vergangenheit wieder bewusst, wie seltsam er diese Beziehung gefunden hatte. Doch je länger er seither wieder über diese Situation damals nachgedachte hatte, kam ein lange verdrängtes Gefühl in ihm auf, welches er nicht erklären konnte und für das er keine Verwendung hatte. Es war kein starkes Gefühl, es war wie ein Stück Seide, dass an seinem Kopf herunterglitt: Es war sanft und man spürte es kaum, aber es war da; man hatte irgendwie den Drang danach, es öfters zu fühlen. Der entscheidende Unterschied zu einem Stück Seide aber war, dass er nicht sagen konnte, was es war oder durch was es hervorgerufen wurde. Er hatte viel darüber nachgedacht – mehr als damals, denn zu jener Zeit fiel ihm dieses Gefühl nicht sonderlich auf und er verdrängte es, wie man es mit unwichtig erscheinenden Empfindungen tut – und vermutete, dass er ein wenig auf Draco eifersüchtig war. Er wusste nicht, ob es Hermine war, die er für sich haben wollte, oder ob es einfach eine Beziehung war, nach der er sich sehnte. Vielleicht war es auch etwas anderes, er konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, dennoch machte er sich fortwährend Gedanken darüber und versuchte unwillkürlich jede Handlung und jedes Wort der beiden daraufhin zu analysieren – doch ohne Erfolg.

Den beiden anderen war der Gedanke an dieses unglückliche Aufeinandertreffen damals nicht weniger unangenehm. Vor allem Hermine schien die Erwähnung dieser Episode ganz und gar nicht zu behagen, denn sie lief rot an, bis sie aussah, wie eine junge Apfelsine.

Niemand sagte ein Wort, bis wiederum Draco die Stille durchbrach. „Das war wirklich ein seltsamer Moment, als du uns im Lehrerzimmer erwischt hast. Und heute bin ich Lehrer in Hogwarts. Ist es nicht ohnehin erstaunlich, dass gleich vier Leute unseres Jahrgangs nun Lehrer sind hier in Hogwarts?"

„Ja, du hast Recht, Draco. Es unterrichteten noch nie so viele Lehrer mit demselben Abschlussjahrgang in Hogwarts." Hermine wollte schon etwas sagen, doch Harry kam ihr zuvor: „1884 gab es die Situation bereits einmal, dass vier Lehrer mit gleichem Geburtsjahr in Hogwarts den Lehrerposten inne hatten, doch sie hatten weder alle in demselben Jahr ihre UTZe gemacht noch hat jeder von ihnen in Hogwarts studiert."

Hermine blickte Harry verdattert an, was jenem natürlich nicht entging, also erwiderte er auf ihren Blick fast schon in dumbledorscher Manier: „Als Schulleiter von Hogwarts bin ich durchaus in Kenntnis über die Geschichte dieser Schule. Auch wenn ich als Schüler kein großes Interesse für das Fach bekunden konnte." Er zwinkerte Hermine zu und diese verfiel von einem sprachlosen Zustand in den nächsten.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für Euer Interesse an meiner Fanfiction! Ich hoffe, sie gefällt Euch bis hierher; nächste Woche wird dann noch ein kleines Geheimnis gelüftet. Mehr sei hier allerdings an dieser Stelle noch nicht verraten. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Ihr auch weiterhin fleißig weiterlest. Bis nächste Woche!_

_Euer Ezechiel_


	12. Kapitel 11

**Kapitel 11**

Hermines Sprachlosigkeit legte sich, als sie Harry fragte: „Und was hast du jetzt vor? Wirst du den Stein wieder benutzen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich glaube ich muss noch herausfinden, ob man sich wirklich einfach nur den Zeitpunkt vorstellen muss, zu welchem man in der Vergangenheit reisen möchte. Und ich frage mich, ob es vielleicht auch möglich ist, in die Zukunft zu reisen."

„Das ist eine interessante Frage", sagte Draco. „Das würde bedeuten, dieser Stein wäre um einiges wertvoller als der Zeitumkehrer, falls man tatsächlich auch in die Zukunft reisen könnte."

„Was mich natürlich ebenfalls interessieren würde, wäre, den Standort der beiden anderen Steine herauszufinden. Ich frage mich, weswegen nur Knightleys Stein in Aufzeichnungen zu finden ist und auch dieser nur so rar. Vielleicht müssten wir uns mal in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts nach Büchern auf die Suche machen, welche nichts mit Geschichte oder Steinen oder etwelchen Artefakten zu tun zu haben scheinen", gab Harry zu überlegen.

„Stimmt, vielleicht sollten wir so vorgehen." Hermine biss sich kurz auf die Oberlippe. „Ja, das könnte klappen. Und, Harry, auch wenn es jetzt einmal gut ging und ich grundsätzlich nichts dagegen habe, wenn du den Stein benutzt, da er ungefährlich scheint, würde ich dich dennoch bitten, einem von uns Bescheid zu geben, wenn es soweit sein sollte."

„Ja, das werde ich", versicherte Harry.

„Danke", sagten Hermine und Draco wie aus einem Mund.

„Wenigstens lässt sich jetzt nicht ohne Grund vermuten, dass alle drei Steine auf dieselbe Art und Weise aktiviert werden. Das ist doch schon mal was. Aber nun entschuldigt mich, ich habe noch Einiges zu tun, bevor die Schüler eintreffen. Oh, und Hermine, bevor ichs vergesse: Könntest du den Sprechenden Hut jetzt gleich mitnehmen?" Hermine nickte und griff nach dem Sprechenden Hut, der in einer Vitrine hinter ihr aufgestellt war. „Danke dir."

„Hermine und Draco verließen den Raum und Harry setzte sich in seinen Sessel. Während Harry nach dem Fast Kopflosen Nick rief, befanden sich Hermine und Draco auf dem Weg in ihr jeweiliges Büro. Hermine entfusselte den Sprechenden Hut, der ihr stille Dankbarkeit entgegenbrachte, indem er seine Spitze ein wenig neigte und lächelte. Dann legte Hermine den Hut auf ein Regal hinter ihrem Schreibtisch, direkt neben eine Packung Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung. „Ich werde dich später noch weiterreinigen, mein Kleiner", sagte Hermine zu dem Hut und strich mit dem Handrücken über den Hut, um seine weiche Oberfläche zu spüren. „Ach, du bist schon so alt und hast schon so viel durchgemacht, mein lieber Sprechender Hut, und bist trotz allem so geschmeidig und wertvoll geblieben. Und wir Menschen, egal ob Zauberer oder Muggel, werden älter und vergehen und nach hundert Jahren sind wir hinweggefegt von dieser Welt, als hätte es uns niemals gegeben."

Hermines Gesichtsausdruck war wohl trübseliger, als sie es gewollte hatte und diesen konnte der Hut nicht länger ertragen und da erwachte das sanftmütige Lächeln des Hutes richtig zum Leben und er fing an, mit Hermine zu sprechen. „Mrs Malfoy, weshalb blicken Sie denn so schweren Herzens? Setzen Sie mich auf", verlangte der Hut. Hermine war verblüfft, dass der Hut zu sprechen begann. Im Übrigen war es ihr peinlich, dass sie sich so hatte gehen lassen und den Hut am Tag der Häuserauswahl mit so etwas störte. Doch sie war auch dankbar, denn mit Draco und Harry konnte sie über solche Dinge nicht sprechen. Also setzte sie denn Sprechenden Hut auf.

„Mrs Malfoy", sprach der Hut nun in ihren Gedanken, „es muss Ihnen nicht peinlich sein. Sprechen sie frei heraus, was sie plagt. Es muss Ihnen nicht unangenehm sein. Was denken Sie, wann ich mein Liedchen für den Schulanfang dichte? Sicher nicht am selben Tag, an dem die Häuserverteilung stattfindet; ich sitze schließlich ein ganzes Jahr eingeschlossen in einer Vitrine. Und zudem müssen Sie wissen – eigentlich wissen Sie es ja schon – mache ich dies nicht zum ersten Mal." Hermine konnte es nicht sehen, doch der Hut lächelte schon wieder; es war ein gnädig väterliches, gutmütiges Lächeln. „Sprechen Sie, Madame."

„Irgendwie... habe ich das Gefühl, Draco wolle mehr. Ich meine mehr als mich. Mehr als das, mehr als unsere Beziehung. Draco gibt mir nie das Gefühl, er liebe mich nicht, er ist ein guter Ehemann und ein guter Partner und er wird ein ebenso guter Vater sein, doch irgendetwas in ihm verändert sich."

„Ich lernte Sie an ihrem ersten Schultag an dieser Schule als kleine Miss Granger kennen und auch wenn ich nur in einer Vitrine sitze, bekomme ich durchaus alles mit, was in Hogwarts geschieht. Und ich lernte Sie über die Jahre als strebsame, überlegte junge Dame kennen, die in jeder Lage weiß, was zu tun ist, die mit Fleiß sogar ihren verehrten, talentierten Harry Potter zu übertreffen vermochte; ich musste mir eingestehen, dass Sie keinesfalls nur die kleine Miss Granger sind, sondern eine für ihr Alter außerordentlich erwachsene, überlegte Miss Granger, die von allen als viel kühler angesehen worden ist, als sie in ihrem Innern war – und das sind Sie noch. Dass Draco ein guter Ehemann, Partner und Vater ist, stelle ich nicht infrage, doch vielleicht trügt Sie ihr Gefühl, Draco habe sich hinsichtlich ihrer Beziehung verändert. Mr Malfoy hat sich nach der grausamen Schlacht, die hier in Hogwarts stattfand, zutiefst verändert. Aus ihm wurde der gute Mensch, für den er seit seiner Kindheit vorgesehen war, aus ihm wurde der Mensch, der in ihm all die Jahre geschlummert hat, tief verborgen, verdrängt durch seine Familie, seine Ziehfamilie, um genau zu sein."

„Was heißt das – seine Ziehfamilie?"

„Draco Malfoy war keinesfalls ein Kind mit reinem Blut, müssen Sie wissen. Mr Malfoy wurde, als er noch ein Baby war, von seinen Eltern Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy aufgenommen, da sie keine Kinder bekommen konnten. Doch als reinblütige Familie war und ist es durchaus entscheidend für ihr Ansehen, ob sie kinderlos ist oder nicht. Deshalb entschieden sich Mr und Mrs Malfoy, ein Kind zu adoptieren. Es musste allerdings ein Kind sein, welches seinen zukünftigen Eltern glich, damit niemand auf die Idee kommen könnte zu vermuten, das Kind sei nicht mit seinen Eltern blutsverwandt und so beschlossen sie schließlich, ihr Kind selbst auszutragen. Doch das Unterfangen war viel komplizierter als erwartet, denn wie sollte Narzissa ein Kind austragen, ohne dass sie und ihr Mann Lucius es selbst gezeugt hatten? Letztendlich fanden sie eine Lösung: Sie zauberten eine befruchtete Eizelle herbei. Da sie trotz aller Maßnahmen, die sie getroffen hatten, immer noch Angst hatten, irgendjemand käme ihnen auf die Schliche und würde sie verraten, was sie ihren hohen Rang unter den Reinblütern gekostet hätte, pflanzten sie der befruchteten Eizelle mithilfe eines komplizierten Zaubers ihre Gene ein, welche für das Aussehen verantwortlich waren. Doch ich weiß, dass es nicht nur ich es war, der davon erfuhr, Lord Voldemort höchstpersönlich hatte es erfahren und zwar von Dobby, dem Hauselfen der Malfoys. Dobby wusste, der kleine Draco würde nicht gut erzogen werden im Hause der Malfoys, auch wenn Narzissa Malfoy ihren Sohn geliebt hat, wie sie noch nie jemanden zuvor geliebt hat. So ging Dobby also zum Dunklen Lord und erzählte ihm, was es mit dem Kind der Malfoys auf sich hatte. Doch wie wir wissen, war auch Tom Riddle kein Reinblüter und er wollte zu jenem Zeitpunkt wohl nicht seine treuesten Anhänger ausliefern und so behielt er es für sich. Niemals sollte das Geheimnis ans Tageslicht kommen, denn alle, die es wussten sind ums Leben gekommen, bevor sie den Zeitpunkt für richtig hielten, es jemandem zu erzählen: Lord Voldemort selbst, Dobby, Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy und Albus Percival Dumbledore – ja, Mrs Malfoy, sie haben richtig gehört, Mr Dumbledore hat es gewusst, nämlich ebenfalls von Dobby, doch Dumbledore kam nie mehr dazu, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley und Sie damit zu beauftragen, ihn auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen, denn kurz nachdem die Adoption, wie wir sie nennen wollen, vonstatten ging, geschah Lord Voldemorts Angriff auf Mr Potter, was den ganzen Verlauf Ihrer vierer Leben nachhaltig verändern sollte, denn der Dunkle Lord kam zu einem ungünstigen Augenblick wieder zu Kräften. Durch die Schlacht, bei der Tom Riddle letzten Endes doch noch endgültig seinen Körper verlor und starb, wurde der kleine, der ursrprüngliche Draco wieder geweckt und Mr Malfoy, wie er heute ist, ist so, wie er immer sein sollte. Deshalb habe ich es auch nie als meine Aufgabe angesehen, die Geschichte irgendjemandem zu erzählen, doch Sie und ihr Mann haben das Recht, es zu erfahren. Ebenfalls ihr Recht ist zu erfahren, woher die Eizelle stammt, denn wie Sie natürlich wissen, Mrs Malfoy, wird nichts einfach so herbeigezaubert, sondern alles hat irgendeinen Ursprung, sei es das Essen, welches sie schnell zum Frühstück herbeizaubern, das Pergament oder das Papier, welches sie zum Schreiben herbeizaubern oder eben eine Eizelle. Die Herkunft dieser Eizelle war lange Zeit ein Geheimnis, denn niemand konnte wissen, woher sie stammte, auch die beiden Eltern nicht. Doch am ersten Schultag, als der kleine Draco mich aufsetzte, wusste ich, woher der Kleine seinen Ursprung hatte. Auch diesen Umstand war ab jenem Abend in Mr Dumbledores Wissen. Doch heute weiß nur noch ich darum und dies soll nicht so bleiben. Es gibt ganz einen einfachen Grund, weshalb Sie sich auf Anhieb in Mr Malfoy verliebt haben, als er sich gewandelt hat. Er ist ihrem Schwarm aus ihrer Jugend, Mr Potter, ähnlicher als sie glauben. Er ist sein Bruder.

Aber worauf ich eigentlich hinaus wollte, Mrs Malfoy, ist..."

„Was? Draco ist Harrys Bruder?" Hermine konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Dieses Mal war sie so schockiert, dass sie selbst den Zustand der Sprachlosigkeit übersprang.

„Ja, Mrs Malfoy, ihr Mann ist der leibliche Bruder von Mr Potter. Somit wäre Mr Potter ihr Schwager." Hermine vergas, ihren Mund wieder zu schließen, wodurch in ihrem Kopf eine lästige Stille entstand.

„Aber worauf ich eigentlich hinaus wollte", wiederholte der Sprechende Hut, „ist, dass ich vermute, dass sich aus den genannten Gründen Draco nur wenig wird geändert haben, nachdem sein Leben dermaßen von Veränderungen geprägt ist. Vielleicht haben einfach Sie sich verändert. Oder aber Ihnen fallen Dinge auf, die sie zur Zeit Ihrer Verlobung und Ihrer Hochzeit nicht erkannt hatten. Nichtsdestoweniger könnte ich mich auch geirrt haben, was ihre Beziehung zueinander betrifft. Aber vielleicht hatte Ihr Ehemann schon immer dieses Verlangen nach mehr, war sich dessen jedoch selbst nicht bewusst. Auf jeden Fall liebt er sie, so viel kann ich Ihnen, Mrs Malfoy, versichern; auf welche Weise er dies tut, wird nur die Zeit Ihnen zeigen können."


	13. Kapitel 12

**Kapitel 12**

„Schatz?"

Hermine nahm den Sprechenden Hut von ihrem Kopf. „Ja?"

„Was machst du da?"

„Ich muss den Sprechenden Hut reinigen für seinen großen Auftritt heute Abend."

„Das weiß ich doch", sagte Draco sanft. „Du bist die stellvertretende Schulleiterin, das ist deine Aufgabe. Aber ist es auch deine Aufgabe, ihn aufzusetzen?"

„A-ach, s-so...", stotterte Hermine, „ich wollte doch nur mal sehen wie das damals war an unserem ersten Schultag." Sie lief kürbisrot an. Schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag.

Draco nahm Hermine in seine Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. Er lockerte seinen Griff und hielt ihren Kopf in seinen beiden Händen, während er sie anblickte. Hermine vergaß all ihre Gedanken und sah ihn verträumt an.

„Was ist?", fragte Draco.

„Du bist so wunderschön."

Wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man in Dracos bleichem Gesicht ein Hauch von Röte erkennen. Nach einer ewigen Sekunde küssten sich die beiden.

***

Als die Häuserwahl und das anschließende Festmahl zu Ende waren, räumte Harry die Große Halle in einem Wisch auf, nämlich indem er alles Essen als auch alles Geschirr und Besteck ein Stockwerk tiefer zu den Elfen zauberte, welche nun den Abwasch übernahmen. Die Tische und Stühle sahen von jetzt auf gleich blitzblank aus. Die Lehrer saßen noch ein wenig an ihrem Tisch und gönnten sich noch einen kleinen Schlummertrunk, bis auch die Hauslehrer wieder zurück waren und Harry sich bei allen bedankte und auch ihnen noch einmal ein gutes und erfolgreiches Schuljahr wünschte.

Harry, Draco und Hermine gingen noch ein Stück zusammen bis sich ihre Wege trennten und Harry in Richtung Schulleiterbüro ging, von wo aus er Zugang zu seiner Schlafkammer hatte, und Draco und Hermine in Hermines Schlafkammer gingen; jene des stellvertretenden Schulleiters war ein wenig größer als jene aller anderen Lehrer.

Hermine zog ihren Umhang und ihre Bluse aus, ging ins Bad und putzte ihre Zähne. Währenddessen schrubbte eine magische Zahnbürste Dracos Zähne; er fand es immer noch recht drollig, dass Hermine es nie geschafft hat, sich Gewohnheiten aus ihrer Kindheit abzugewöhnen – wie beispielsweise das Zähneputzen von Hand. Hermine sagte immer, es sei nicht so, als könnte oder wollte sie sich nicht von der Muggelwelt lösen, sondern wolle sie sie einfach in Erinnerung behalten und außerdem unterrichte sie Muggelkunde aus genau demselben Grund. Für Hermine war die Welt der Muggel sehr interessant aus dem Blickwinkel einer Hexe und ebenso war für sie die Welt der Zauberei sehr interessant aus dem Blickwinkel einer Muggelstämmigen, doch die Muggelwelt war viel mehr als einfach nur ein Untersuchungsobjekt, für sie war diese Welt ihre Abstammung, ein Teil ihrer Kindheit und zu einem gewissen Grad immer noch ihr Zuhause – etwa so, wie auch die Zaubererwelt ihr Zuhause war.

Draco entledigte sich gerade seines letzten Kleidungsstückes, als Hermine aus dem Bad kam. Diese sah seinen Körper an, als hätte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Hermine bewunderte Draco für sein Aussehen, konnte ihren Blick nicht von seiner reinen, weißen Haut abwenden. Dann wandte sich Draco um, worauf Hermine sich ertappt fühlte und rot anlief. Darin hatte sie heute ja schon Übung.

Draco sagte nur: „Das muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und auf die Stirn, auf die Schulter und auf den Mund.

Die beiden legten sich hin, Draco drehte Hermine den Rücken zu. Er wandte noch einmal den Kopf nach ihr und sagte ganz zart: „Ich liebe dich." Hermine erwiderte seine Worte, aber dachte zugleich: Wie bloß? Wie – _wie_ liebst du mich?

* * *

Salvete, liebe Leser! Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt meine Geschichte soweit. Über Nachrichten oder Reviews würde ich mich außerordentlich freuen! Anregungen und Hinweise sowie Kritik und Lob sind erwünscht.

Weiterhin viel Spaß und bis bald!

Euer Ezechiel v. E.


End file.
